Justice
Justice was formed in November 2008. Justice was a multicolor alliance bound together by the principles of honor, courage and commitment. Its member nations covered the full spectrum of political ideologies and band together for mutual defense and fun. Each nation of Justice is seen as an entity unto itself and is free to grow and socialize in the Cyberverse as it deems fit as long as it obeys the charter and conducts itself with honor. All member nations are seen as equals regardless of nation strength. As of March 28, 2010, only one nation exists on the Justice alliance affiliation. Charter I. Table of Contents * Membership * Eligibility for Governing positions * Rights of Members * Terms in office and periods * Expulsion * War * Type of Alliance * Mission * Council Responsibilities * Justice Alliance Forums * Merging * Strength/Seniority Requirements * Amending the Charter * Amendments II. Membership * As of now, there are not any required steps for joining the justice alliance. But we do ask, that you post a topic in the embassy in the alliance forums, acknowledging the fact that you would like to join the alliance. III. Eligibility for Governing positions * President- in order to be eligible for the position, you must be a sitting member of the high-council, or the current president. * Chief-Councilman(Vice-President)- VP is not elected, but chosen by the newly elected president. Any votes for the VP will not be counted, but will be considered to see who members would like. * Three Councilmen- * Secretary- the secretary is elected and can be occupied by anyone who gains enough votes, from the people of the alliance, for the position. * Treasurer- also elected by the people of the alliance. * Secretary Of War- again, elected by the people of the alliance. IV. Rights of Members * Members are in charge of keeping up their own nations. You may help one another, but are not advised to rely on a single person. * Voting- Each member of the Justice alliance are allowed the right to vote. But it is asked that you make an educated vote. * Rules for the Alliance forum (justicealliance.tk)- We ask, please no profanity or mud slinging. * Leaving the Alliance- Members are free at any time to leave the Justice Alliance. V. Terms in office and periods * We will hold elections every quarter, and the elected will stay in office till the end of that quarter. * The quarters go from: Jan.-Mar.; April–June; July-Sept.; Oct. - Dec. VI. Expulsion * Members may be expelled from the justice alliance, based on a majority vote by the high council. * Hopeful new members may be kept from joining if the said leader shows any kind of immediate aggression or negativity towards the Justice alliance. * Once a nation is expelled from the alliance, it may return, only if there is at least a 2:3 vote for the return of the said nation. VII. War * No one may declare war on anyone on the red team, due to the fact, they are all protected by the NPO, with their revenge doctrine. * If you are declaring war on a nation in an alliance or on the Red Team, you must have permission from the Secretary Of War. * We are a mostly peaceful alliance. But we will do anything within our power to protect our nations. In the rare event that one of our nations attacks another nation, we will help them through the turmoil of war. If any of our nations are attacked, we support the pay-backs a bitch clause. VIII. Type of Alliance * The Justice alliance is a War Defensive/Offensive, and economical alliance. * Justice is mainly a blue alliance, but we do not demand you switch to blue to join. IV. Mission * Justice would like for our alliance to grow and flourish, and eventually become a more powerful and more respected alliance. X. Council Responsibilities * The council is responsible for continuously updating people on the things going on in the Justice alliance. * The council is also responsible for keeping justice within the Justice alliance. * The council is responsible for continuously updating people on the things going on in the Justice alliance, performing extra tasks not required by normal CN rulers (i.e.: Defense, Recruitment, etc..), helping fellow nations grow and succeed, and preserving the union of the alliance by upholding the principles on which Justice is based upon. XI. Justice Alliance Forums * People are free to post/reply to topics. * We ask no profanity. * We encourage everyone to be active in the forums, because it helps with communication. XII. Merging * For any proposed merge, we will not merge, if it requires us to change our alliance name, our nations color, or any of our government positions, we will NOT agree with it. * Also, in the very very rare occurrence of a merge, every nation must approve of the merge. * We will only allow merging with another alliance, if the merge into us. Meaning, we will not change anything. They must be the ones to change alias’. We will not force a merge upon anyone. XIII. Strength/Seniority Requirements * As of now, there are no strength or seniority requirements to join our alliance. XIV. Amending the Charter * It is possible to amend the charter, but there must be at least 2/3 majority vote in favor of the amendment by the council. XV. Amendments :(fill as amendments are developed) ---- Signed on the Twenty-First of January, in the year of our Lord, Two Thousand And Nine, by the following members of the Second Council Of The Justice Alliance. ---- * Jeremy Maradik (maradik) - President * Justin M. Terry (bhsdrummer) - Vice President * Josh Copeland (joshc) - Secretary * Allen Moyer (Allen Moyer) - Secretary Of War * Corey Blake (Corey Blake) - Treasurer International Relations Treaties Conflicts See also For information about maintaining this alliance, please contact maradik. Category:Alliances Category:Blue team alliances